Shoujo Ai
by Pythia
Summary: Rated PG for yuri, H x R/R x H, Relena doesn't know what to do after Heero dumps her... Sequel to 'Shounen Ai'


All standard disclaimers apply!  
  
Anyway, please review so that I can check how bad I did this time. Bad, worse, worst?   
  
This is a sequel to 'Shounen Ai', yuri, Relena X Hilde, Relena POV (No, I DON'T enjoy doing Relena's POV!!!)  
  
Shoujo Ai  
  
I clutched my heart, remembering what Heero had said. His words, his terrible words, were haunting me. I kept hearing them over and over again... "Relena... I can't love you anymore... My place is with... Duo..." I buried my face in my hands, trying to fight back the tears that threatened to overcome me. WHY?! Why had he chosen Duo, a fellow MALE gundam pilot, over ME?! WHY?! I felt something moist slide down my cheek, then immediately wiped it away. I was NOT going to cry.  
  
I sat quietly in the park; it had been a long time since I've last been here. I was admiring the crimson roses that were blooming near the bench where I sat. They looked like they were weeping, as droplets of dew slithered down their silky petals. For once, in this horrible week, I felt like smiling. I didn't know why, I just did. Maybe its because I knew that something good would turn up... sometime. A pang of intense sadness shocked my heart, as I saw Heero and Duo pass by me. Great, just great, what PERFECT timing. Lucky for me though, they didn't seem to notice me. I guess it was because they were too busy with each other to notice. They were holding hands, joking, talking, and for once in my life I saw Heero flash Duo a genuine smile. Something that I was never blessed with...  
  
***  
  
I cracked open an eye; a new day to sulk. After giving my tired eyes a few rubs, I sat up on my bed. I stood up and walked to the bathroom to take a shower, just to give the senses a little wake-up call.  
The shower did me some good, and now I was brushing my hair, trying to make it look neat and presentable. The, I rapidly threw on some clothes and went out, intending to go shopping to get my mind of things.  
  
I grinned happily, visiting a lot of stores, buying this and that. I thought that I was fully distracted, until I saw them. Again. Wrong place. Wrong time.   
Heero had his arm around Duo's waist and the braided pilot's head was resting on the other's shoulder. I admit, they really do look sweet together, yet, there was something keeping me from being contented with them. I was still jealous, because I wanted Heero.  
Then, I saw them disappear into a jewelry shop. "Probably to buy each other engagement rings", I thought, quite bitterly.  
  
***  
  
I sighed, as I watched some birds flutter away the moment I walked through my garden. They were so beautiful, but it made me feel worse as I saw one, a vivid shade of blue, mate with one of a lilac hue. I shuddered; every little thing reminded me of Heero and Duo. The thought could never leave me alone and in peace for even a few seconds. Or maybe minutes. I didn't know anymore. Was I confused, or just unable to accept what's happened. I. Don't. Know. Its hard to understand.  
  
I was just about to go back inside, when one of the houseboys came. "Excuse me, Miss Relena, but somebody named Hilde is here to see you", he said, bowing politely. I nodded and told him to let her in.  
  
I rested my eyes for a while, as I waited for Hilde to appear. After a few moments, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see the German girl smiling at me. "Hey", she said softly, and sat down beside me on the grass. "Hi", I greeted, somewhat half-heartedly. She nodded in response then said, "Don't be too sad about it. I didn't get Duo, did I?"  
"No, I guess you didn't..."  
"It'll work out, I'm sure"  
"I hope so..."  
I heaved a sigh. An almost quiet, hopeless sigh.  
"I promise you, it will", she said reassuringly.  
"Really?" I asked.  
She nodded, making me smile. "Arigato", I said, watching her.  
"No problem, Relena!"  
I kept watching, then noticed something. She seemed to be confused, as I saw her do something that resembled a gulp. What came next was quite shocking to me.  
"Relena.. a... aishiteru..."  
I blinked at her; had she REALLY said that? I eyed her; she looked like she was about to break down and cry. Then, I did the unimaginable. I put my arms around her almost-shaking body, and gave her a warm hug. She looked at me, unshed tears glimmering in her beautiful eyes. "Does this mean... that I... have a chance with you?" she gasped. I slowly nodded, then lightly brushed my lips against hers, "A-aishiteru.... Hilde..." Then, she grinned broadly, threw herself onto me, and we just gazed at the setting sun, relaxed in each other's arms.  
  
~OWARI~  
Oh. My. Gosh. I *ACTUALLY* wrote a yuri fic! This is my very first one, so be nice to poor little me!!!!  
  
  



End file.
